


Full of Ouch

by TheseusInTheMaze



Category: Game Grumps, Markiplier - RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Biting, Chest Slapping, Crossdressing, Deep Throating, Face Slapping, M/M, Masochism, Objectification, Predicament Bondage, Rope Bondage, Rope Suspension, Sadism, Shibari, breath play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 07:32:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7305427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan & Arin go on an adventure to an out of town fetish club. They run into someone they're not expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full of Ouch

**Author's Note:**

> I've never been suspended, so apologies if I've gotten any of this wrong.
> 
> Figuring out the positions of this bugger was _fun_ , lemme tell ya.

This was all Arin's fault.

Admittedly, this shit was usually Arin's fault, but still.

This was _especially_ Arin's fault. 

Them being stuck in a creepy warehouse room half full of people who seemed to be bad at boundaries (and a few of whom could do with some lessons in personal hygiene). The only really nice part about it was the way Arin's legs looked in the stockings. They were pretty spectacular. 

“I can't believe I let you talk me into this,” Dan mumbled into Arin's ear, shifting Arin's weight in his lap. He could see where the stockings ended, the few inches of pale skin, before the hem of Arin's pink checkered glorified belt that he claimed was a skirt. 

“You're kinda having fun,” said Arin, resting his head against Dan's. “Admit it. I'm sitting on you, dude. You can't hide your boner.” 

“I'd have a boner if you dressed like this on the fucking subway,” said Dan. “Fuck it, if it was _in_ a Subway. The restaurant that sends you into paroxysms of rage, not the train.” 

“Yeah, I figured,” said Arin, shifting some more, then swinging a leg around, nearly kicking the person next to him. He leaned forward, pressing his chest against Dan's, the buttons of the tiny shirt biting into Dan's skin through the thin cotton of his t-shirt. 

“Hi,” said Dan, glancing around. Nobody here would recognize them. Well, okay, they might, but if they did, they'd have to admit to being at a party like this in the first place. At least, that was what Dan kept telling himself. “Do you want me to kick you or something?”

“Nah,” said Arin, pressing his forehead against Dan's. “You could grab my ass though, before I fall off.” 

Dan did indeed grab Arin's ass, squeezing it under his hands. “I thought I was supposed to be the one in charge,” he said, leaning back into the couch and watching the people. For all that they were at a weird fetish party, for the most part people were just sitting around talking, or standing around talking. There was a guy with dyed hair untying someone, and a woman with an afro was being flogged by a person with a fuckton of tattoos. 

“Hey man, I said I'd let you beat me up. I didn't sign up for anythin' other than that. Unless you wanna make me.” Arin sat back in Dan's lap, and he waggled his eyebrows.

“Shut up,” Dan said, grabbing Arin by the hair and forcing him closer. He pulled Arin's head to an angle and kissed him, 

“You're super easy to rile up, you know that?” Arin kept his voice pretty conversational when they broke apart, considering his neck was at an angle that couldn't possibly be comfortable. “Like, to the point where sometimes I think you're just playing along.”

Dan grinned. “Maybe I'm doing it on purpose, to fuck with you.” 

“What, reacting predictably so that I think that I'm riling you up?” Arin blinked, looking confused. “That's kinda convoluted, dude.” 

“It makes life interesting,” said Dan, letting go of Arin and going back to leaning back into the couch. The couple that had been making out next to them had left, at least. That had been... kind of uncomfortable. 

“There's someone coming towards us,” said Arin, squinting over his shoulder. “The guy with the rope.”

“Fuck,” Dan groaned, pressing his face into Arin's shoulder. “Maybe they don't recognize us.”

“I'm sorry, mister 'Why should I comb my hair, since I never do anyway, or wear something different when going to a fetish club', are you worried about being _recognized_?” Arin poked Dan in the side. 

“That's an awfully long name,” Dan said, looking up at the guy walking towards them. He was younger, wearing glasses and a nondescript black button up shirt. His hair was dyed a violent unnatural color that practically glowed in the dim club. “Hey, you know what, that guy looks like....”

“Mark?” Arin got up off of Dan's lap as the familiar figure rushed towards them. “The fuck are you doing here?” 

“Not important,” Mark mumbled, “just, uh... pretend I'm your sub or something, this lady keeps insisting I Top her.” 

Dan didn't think – just grabbed Mark by the hair and kissed him full on the mouth. It was a rather awkward kiss – Mark wasn't expecting it, Dan hadn't been really thinking about it, but Mark's skin was warm against his own, and Mark's ass felt nice under his hand. When he pulled back, Mark was blinking at Dan owlishly, and Dan could see, over his shoulder, that the lady who had been pursuing Mark make an annoyed face and walk further away. 

“You know, you could've, like, I dunno, just grabbed my butt or something,” said Mark, breathless. “Or even just told me to sit or something. I dunno.” His bag slid off of his shoulder, dangling from one arm. 

“I don't always improvise well under pressure,” Dan said defensively. He was still holding on to Mark's butt. It was quite a nice butt.

“Why'd you ask Dan to pull the whole Master business?” Arin leaned on Dan's shoulder, looking down at Mark and smirking. Arin could feel the smirk against his cheek, and he rolled his eyes. 

“Because you're dressed up like a princess schoolgirl. That doesn't exactly lend itself to topping.” Mark took a step back, putting his bag on the couch and fishing through it. “Didn't even get to properly put my rope away, for fuck sake.”

“Well, that kinda leads me to the next question – what the fuck are you doing here?” Dan crossed his arms, immensely self conscious. “I knew you were in town for the con on Thursday, but I didn't think I'd see you at a place like... well, this.” Dan swept an arm out, indicating the vast warehouse space, full of spanking benches, suspension rigs, and things of that nature. 

“Well, uh... I'd ask the same of you,” Mark said defensively, looking from Dan to Arin. “Although actually, this would explain some things.” 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Arin frowned, glaring at Mark. There wasn't much venom behind it, but it still made Dan chuckle. It was hard to take Arin seriously in his "princess schoolgirl" getup, as Mark so eloquently put it. 

"So you guys are a... thing?" Mark made a vague hand gesture, even as he started coiling his rope up again. It was a deep, dark blue, made of cotton. 

"... yeah," Dan said bashfully, one hand going to Arin's lower back. "I mean, uh... I guess?" He glanced at Arin. "Are we a thing?"

"I'm at a fucking fetish party with you, dude." Arin leaned into the touch, then sat on the couch, sitting in his customary knees agape position. It was... a bit distracting, in that miniskirt. "We're a thing. We're super gay. Full homo."

"Not full homo," Dan protested. "I mean, Suzy's a thing too. With us, I mean. and, uh, with me." Wow. He really did sound kinda stupid. Judging by the way Mark was looking at him, he probably sounded like a complete fool. 

"Whatever. You know what I mean. So did you come with your own personal rope bunny, Mark?" Arin looked him up and down lasciviously, eyes lingering on Mark's forearms and his chest.

"You're such a fucking pervert," Dan said, nudging Arin in the shin. 

"I think it can be agreed that we're all perverts," Arin demurred. "Unless Mark is gonna start going on about how rope is some spiritual expression of his inner self or some shit like that." He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his thighs. 

"You're still bitter that one guy wanted to tie up Suzy instead of you," said Dan. He was eyeing Mark up himself, although he was trying to be a bit more subtle about it. He told himself that, at any rate. The muscles in Mark's arms rippled as he coiled his rope, and the long line of his body was... quite appealing to look at. 

"Nah, I like rope 'cause it's fun," said Mark, and then he grinned self consciously. "Okay, yeah, it's also fucking hot." He was looking Danny up and down, a lot less subtly than Danny was looking at him. “I also didn't come with anyone. I usually find someone who wants to be tied, though.” 

"You should tie him up," Arin said, gesturing at Dan. 

"What?" Dan looked at Arin, raising an eyebrow. "It'd look better on you, in that get up." The idea of being tied up was... interesting, especially considering the ties that he'd seen crop up on the internet when he'd been looking for other stuff. 

"Nah, I'm not in a receiving mood," said Arin. "I'm totally in a you receiving rope mood, though!" 

"I should've talked to Arin first," Mark said, smiling a bit. His eyes were kind of dark, and Dan shivered in spite of himself. "He's obviously the one in charge here."

"I can be in charge if I want to be," Dan said loftily. "I just, at present, don't feel like it." He flipped his hair over one shoulder for effect. 

Mark was suddenly in his space - very much in his space. Almost nose to nose with him. "Yeah, keep telling yourself that," he said. More like growled, truth be told. He was very close to Dan, their chests pressed together. 

Then Arin was pressed again Dan's back, his hands on Dan's hips. "You're totally a bottom," Arin mumbled, nipping at the side of Dan's neck. He smirked when Dan's head lolled back onto his shoulder. "Look at this."

Dan shook his head, trying to stand up straight and think in one direction at a time. "Hey Mark," he said, trying to sound as casual as one can when you're hard on to hard on, "do you ever bottom for impact?"

"Occasionally," said Mark, raising an eyebrow. "Why? Are you offering?" 

Dan glanced at Arin, who gave him a thumbs up. 

"Yeah," Dan said, throwing caution to the wind. Sort of. He stood up straight, using his extra height to look down at Mark. "Since you seem so convinced that I'm a bottom, why don't you try taking it a bit, see if that changes your mind?"

"You guys have the most cliche flirting ever," Arin said from his spot on the couch. He looked like he was going to take out a tub of popcorn, maybe some Sourpatch Kids. 

"Shut up," Dan and Mark said in unison, then looked back at each other and snickered. 

"But, uh, seriously. Could I beat you up a bit?" Dan twisted his fingers together, knuckles cracking. “It'd be pretty awesome.” 

“What kind of beating are we talking about?” Mark crossed his arms, looking Dan up and down. He definitely looked interested. 

“Well, uh, I like kicking. Face slapping. Chest slapping, too. Uh, spanking. Oh, and trampling!” Dan took in Mark's raised eyebrows, and he leaned back defensively. “What?” 

“I... didn't take you as the type,” said Mark. “You don't look like you could do much damage. At least, not with hitting.” He looked down at Dan's feet. “Although the steel toed boots... ouch.”

“How does everyone know they're steel toed?” Dan threw his hands in the air, making an annoyed noise. “How was I the only one who realized this last?” 

“So, uh, yeah. I'm good for hitting.” Mark cleared his throat. “Do you want to, uh, find a space, or do you want to just do it here?” The couch area was more or less empty. 

“Let's just do it here,” Dan said, and he paused. “Can you take your glasses off, please? I don't wanna break them.” He could feel his hands tingling – he really did love hitting people, as horrible as he felt about it sometimes. At least he knew that Mark would get a kick out of it. It was a pretty well known fact that the guy was a masochist. 

“Oh, uh... I'd like you to kiss me some more,” Mark said, looking bashful. “and I'm pretty good when it comes to aftercare. I just need some company for a few minutes.” He paused, then bit his lip in thought. “Also, uh, go easy on the face. Since I face cam, you know?”

“Okay,” said Dan, and he swallowed, wiping his hands on his jeans. He was definitely nervous. This was the first person he'd hit who wasn't Arin. But it was Mark, and he knew Mark. He could trust Mark to call it off if he needed to, right?

The first hit was orgasmic. It always was. Well, maybe orgasmic was the wrong word, but English doesn't have a word for the joy of flesh hitting flesh just yet, beyond maybe “sadistic glee,” and this was a different kind of feeling. This was purely physical, something that Dan felt in his fingers and his dick. 

Mark staggered back, holding his cheek and blinking at Dan owlishly. “Holy fuck dude, where did that even come from?” He was eyeing Dan's bony arms, and Dan rolled his eyes.

“I've got some upper body strength, you know,” he said, half teasing. “Although you look like you can't stay upright.” 

“I could help with that,” Arin said, a bit too helpful to have entirely altruistic motives. He stood up, grabbing Mark's arms and pinning them behind his back. The bulk of his body would keep Mark from falling backwards, unless Dan hit Mark particularly hard.

“That's better,” Mark mumbled, slumping back against Arin's chest. He moaned as Arin nuzzled into his neck. “Man, your beard is ticklish as hell.”

“You know you love it,” Arin murmured, rubbing his chin against Mark's neck. 

Dan bit his lip, watching the both of them. Wow. It was... it was appealing. You'd have to be fucking dead to think otherwise. Or possibly completely not attracted to men, which, admittedly, had been what Dan thought he was until fairly recently. 

“Arin, I'm gonna hit you if you don't move your head.” Dan rubbed his hands together and licked his lips, eyes on Mark's cheek. There was a red mark there already, shaped vaguely like Dan's hand. Mark's face was going to swell up a bit – hopefully not too much. 

“Like you don't daydream about that,” Arin said, leaning back. He was still holding on to Mark's wrists, and he kept licking his lips. Mark probably had a hell of a boner prodding him in the ass right about now. 

“What makes you think I'd want to wreck your pretty face?” Dan drew his hand back, and slapped Mark on the other side of his face. He kept his eyes on Mark's as his palm connected, the familiar thrill rushing up his arm. He grabbed Mark's chin and moved in closer, until they were nose to nose. He could feel the heat radiating off of Mark's cheek, and he wanted to bite the sore spot so badly.

He settled on kissed Mark on the sore spot, prodding it with his tongue.

“What about my pretty face?” Mark's voice was rough. “I'll have you know there's a whole bunch of fans who'd be very upset if you did anything mean to my face.” 

“I think there's an equal amount who'd probably get a huge kick out of this,” Arin said conversationally, and Dan could tell that he was grinding his hips against Mark's ass. “Fans are fucking perverse, man.”

“You're not allowed to bring up perversity right now,” Mark said, his voice a bit breathless. 

“I can bring up whatever the fuck I want,” Dan said, grabbing Mark by the chin and kissing him. It was another rough kiss, with Danny's teeth digging into Mark's lower lip, Danny's tongue skating across Mark's own teeth.

It was kind of ruined by the way Mark was snickering.

“Dude, just... no. You don't give off the right kinda vibe for that to be anything but ridiculous.” Mark wriggled against Arin, but the other man's grip was tight. 

“What would I need to give off that kinda vibe?” Dan began to unbutton Mark's shirt. It was sorely tempting to just rip it open – watch the buttons escape off into the unswept corners of the room. But that probably wouldn't have been appreciated by anyone. 

“For starters, you'd need to stop looking like a leek crossed with a fucking cauliflower,” said Mark, then he hissed, arching his back and struggling against Arin. 

Dan dragged his nails down Mark's chest, enough to leave fine red lines. He was watching his own hand, watching how the skin parted under his hand. He glanced back up at Mark's face, and he smiled, a smile full of teeth. This was so different from Arin – Arin tended to bellow and wriggle, while Mark just kind of took it. He closed his eyes and made displeased noises, but he wasn't loud the same way. 

What would it take to get Mark to cry out?

“Do you really wanna say something like that to someone who is about to start hitting you in the chest?” Dan took a step back, rubbing his hands together in preparation. This was certainly going to be different – Mark had a much flatter chest than Arin. 

“What can I say? I like to live dangerously.” Mark grinned up at Dan, all teeth and sass. 

“Watch your aim, dude,” Arin warned, shifting his grip on Mark's wrists. “You can't just hit the nipples over and over again.” 

“You can't?” Mark tried to catch Arin's gaze, but only really succeeded in twisting his neck at an awkward angle, and Dan was reminded how desperately he wanted to sink his teeth into that pale column. 

“Yeah, it feels... weird.” Arin shivered. 

“You do have super sensitive nipples,” Dan said, leaning forward so that he was at eye level with Mark's chest. “But I need something to aim for.” 

“Can you guys stop saying - _fuck_!” Mark jerked against Arin's hold, as Dan sank his teeth into the skin next to his nipple, towards the middle of his chest. Dan's hands were grabbing at Mark's arms, holding him steady as he sucked, then let go with a pop.

“Stop saying what?” Arin's voice was surprisingly innocent as he let go of one of Mark's arms, moving his hand around to press into the hickey that Dan had left there. 

“Fuck, that hurts,” Mark groaned, hitting the back of his head against Arin's shoulder. “Stop s-s-saying nipple, it makes me feel weird.” He was panting, his chest rising and falling and his dick obviously hard in his pants. 

Dan bit down beside the other nipple, putting more jaw strength in it this time. He sucked, hard, hard enough that he knew there would be a huge purple mark there. He pulled away slowly, letting his teeth drag over the abused skin, and he glanced up at Mark, grinning wickedly. 

“You c-could've said you were a fucking sadist,” Mark managed to gasp out. “Fuck, that hurts.”

“I mean, I did ask if you'd like me to hit you,” Dan said, digging his thumb into the hickey, mimicking Arin's movements. “I thought that kinda showed that I was a sadist.”

“There's sadists and there's, y'know, _sadists_ ,” said Mark. 

“Wait, what? Nipple talk makes you feel weird, but getting the shit kicked out of you is perfectly normal?” Arin went back to holding on to Mark's arms, squeezing his wrists. 

“I dunno,” Mark mumbled, looking bashful. “I torture myself enough already, y'know?” 

“I mean, I won't say I'm surprised you're getting off on this,” Dan said casually, slapping Mark on the chest with his whole hand, putting all the force he could behind the hit. It made his palm tickle, and he watched the way the skin and the muscle displaced from the hit. Another red hand print showed up. 

“Fuck,” Mark bellowed, and Dan felt obscenely proud. He'd managed to get Mark to shout! He dug his knuckles into the bite mark, which was at the very center of the bright red hand print. “Fuck,” Mark murmured again, quieter, and it looked like there was an actual tear dripping down the side of his face. 

“Too much?” Dan pressed his face close to Mark's, reaching out around Mark to stroke one hand down the line of Arin's arm. “I can stop, if you've had enough.”

“I can take one more, I think,” said Mark. “Where the fuck are you keeping all of that fucking... ouch?” 

“Real eloquent there, buddy,” said Arin, nipping him gently on the side of the neck. “All that ouch. Dan is totally full of ouch.”

“Weren't you the one going around 'my face!' for like a week?” Dan lined up his next hit carefully, patting Mark comfortingly on the chest.

“Yeah, that was because you _bit_ my fucking face,” Arin grumbled, shifting so that he was holding on tighter to Mark. “Less about you being full of... ouch.”

“I'm totally full of ouch. Made of ouch. Ouch running through my fuckin' veins, man.” Dan drew his hand back, keeping his eyes on Mark. He liked the way Mark bit his swollen lip, the way his eyes widened. There was something intoxicating about this much power, and it was enough to make Dan want to cum in his pants. Although that'd be gross, and probably against the rules of the place. 

“Ouch coming out of your dick?” Arin suggested, rubbing his prickly cheek against Mark's, just to feel the younger man shiver. 

“Nah man, Excalibur has nothing but sweet creamy love for the ladies.” Dan slapped Mark on the chest, putting his all into it. When he hit Mark's skin, he dug his fingers in, nails out, the heel of his hand grinding into the bruise on Mark's chest. 

“Not just the ladies,” Arin said wickedly, nibbling along Mark's neck,  & Dan blushed. 

Mark gasped, his knees going weak. He actually sobbed, sagging back against Arin, and when he opened his eyes again, he was looking at Dan blearily, grinning like a full. 

“I'm gonna stop calling you... Danny Sexbang,” Mark mumbled, as Danny pressed close to him, their chests pressing together, with Dan's long arms resting over Arin's shoulders as well. “Danny Ouchbang.”

“Sure you are, dude,” Dan said, kissing Mark lightly on the mouth. “How about you sit down for a bit, hm?” There wasn't the usual rush of shame that came with this kind of thing – mainly he was just enjoying Mark's reactions, and the fact that he looked pretty hot leaning against Arin like that. 

Maybe it was because he didn't love Mark the way he loved Arin.

No. Nope, no, Dan wasn't going down that road. He shook his head to clear it, glancing at the two of them and feeling his cock twitch. “Arin, can you watch Mark while I go get him a bottle of water?” 

Arin gave a thumbs up, cuddling Mark to his chest. He was mumbling something to Mark, something that Dan couldn't hear. Probably sweet nothings or something like that. 

Dan found the water bottle, and paid the ridiculous figure for it. He paused by the bathroom, then slipped in, dunking his head under the water to clear it. He wasn't sure what he was feeling. Aroused, a little... sensitive, in a weird way. Definitely in need of a cool down. Or at least, a new headspace. 

Mark and Arin were making out when Dan came back to the couch area, his hair dripping down his back. Dan wasn't entirely sure what to do with himself, until Arin grabbed him by the belt loop, pulling him onto the couch and half pulling Mark onto Dan. 

“So Mark is gonna get his revenge on you,” Arin mumbled into the side of Dan's neck, his lips soft and his beard ticklish. 

“Yeah?” Dan put his hand on the back of Mark's head, his fingers digging through the thick hair. “I'm never gonna let you live down that whole 'made of ouch' thing, you know that, right?” Mark's hair was sweaty under Dan's fingers, damp and slippery. 

“We'll see.” Mark grinned evilly. He seemed to be recovering pretty quickly – he sat up, cracking the water open and taking a swig. “I've got plans for you.” He'd put his gasses back on at some point, and they reflected the light when he pushed them back up his nose.

“What kind of plans?” Dan wrapped an arm around Arin, wrapping a piece of Arin's thin hair around his finger. 

“Ever been suspended?” Mark ran a hand through his hair, then looked down at his chest, wincing. “Jesus, you really did a number on me.”

“Nah, I'm not really the type the riggers tend to go after,” Dan said, admiring the bruises on Mark's chest. His face was still a bit swollen as well – hopefully the hand prints would be gone sooner rather than later. At least, for the sake of his videos. 

Mark snickered. “Are you kidding? You'd be fucking amazing to tie.” He looked a bit embarrassed at his enthusiasm, and Dan was genuinely touched. 

They talked, for a decent amount of time, about Danny's physical limitations, about meds, about how well he took to being dizzy. Mark used a bunch of terms that Danny didn't understand for love or money, but he nodded along. He'd seen enough pictures of people being suspended, and he had admired it, in an offhand kind of way. It couldn't hurt to try it, could it?

Well, no, apparently suspension was honestly kind of uncomfortable and possibly painful, but Danny was nothing, if not one for trying new things. 

“So, uh, what's Arin going to be doing while you're doing all of this rope stuff?” Dan glanced at Arin, worried he'd feel left out. 

“I can keep myself occupied,” Arin said, in such a way that made Dan a bit nervous. He was planning something.

“Well, uh, then, um.” Dan cleared his throat. “I guess we should, uh... go to the frame?” Dan was surprised at how nervous he was. This was his first time doing a serious kink type thing with someone who wasn't Arin. Admittedly, this was with Mark, who he knew almost as well as he knew Arin, but it was still kind of... unsettling. 

“Relax, dude,” Mark said, standing up and stretching. He grabbed his rope bag, walking towards an empty frame in one corner of the room. “Come on.” 

Dan followed after Mark, feeling self conscious. He was aware that Arin was following after him, and when he looked around, he caught a few appreciative looks aimed in Arin's direction. That helped, some. It made him feel less like he was standing out like a sore thumb. 

Mark was fiddling with his rope when they joined him, attaching a suspension ring to the top of the structure, which looked a bit like a playground jungle gym. He'd lost his shirt somewhere along the line, and was just wearing his jeans, showing off his bitten up chest. He looked Danny up and down in a way that could be interpreted as lecherously and raised an eyebrow. 

“You gotta take your clothes off,” said Mark. 

“Can't you tie me up with my clothes on?” Dan pulled his shirt off and over his head, tossing it at Arin, who was carrying the bag they'd brought.

“Well, yeah, but where would the fun in that come from?” Mark was still leering as Dan toed out of his shoes, then pulled his socks off. “Christ you have big feet.”

“I have big everything,” Dan said, waggling his eyebrows and unbuckling his pants, shimmying out of them. It left him in his boxers, vaguely uncomfortable and shivering in the cool room. “Or do you want me to take my underwear off as well?”

“Hmm....” Mark made a thinking face. “If, um... well, if you want to do anything... physical....” He was blushing as he uncoiled the blue rope. “Then it'd be easier if you had 'em off, since it's gonna be impossible to get them off of you once you're tied up.” 

Dan bit his lip, thinking. A lot of people would see him naked. Well, not a lot a lot. The club was pretty empty. Who would notice? It was just another suspension – from what he'd read about BDSM clubs, someone was always getting suspended. With a mental shrug, he kicked his boxers off, leaving him completely naked. 

Mark's eyes went down, and his eyebrows went up. Dan couldn't help but feel a bit smug. 

“Admiring Excalibur, I see.” He crossed his arms in front of his chest, trying not to feel too stupid. He could hear Arin snickering in the background, shoving stuff back in their bag. 

“I still can't believe you named your dick,” Mark said, eyeing the ground under the suspension frame. “We're gonna need chux.” 

“What?” Dan rubbed his hands together, trying not to shift from foot to foot. He was half hard, and he didn't want to look like he was trying to... helicopter or some weird shit like that. 

“Puppy pads. So you don't spooge all over everything. Could you get that, Arin?” Mark dug around in his pocket, then offered something small to Dan. “Could you tie your hair back, please?” 

“Why do you need me to tie my hair back?” They'd talked about how Mark was going to string him up, but he didn't remember his hair being involved. “Actually, why do you think I'm gonna spooge over everything?”

“Well, uh... you mentioned liking it being pulled,” said Mark, “and I was thinking that I could tie your hair to your legs. Make it so that every time you have to move you pull your hair.” Then Mark grinned, all teeth. “I'm just that good a rigger. You're totally gonna spooge.” 

“That's fucking hot,” Arin said, coming back with an arm full of puppy pads. “Do it!” 

“Don't I get a say in this?” Dan tied his hair back, wishing he had a comb. 

“You had your say,” Mark said teasingly, beginning to measure the rope out. “If you need out, you say something. But now it's time for quiet.” 

“Why?” Dan curled is toes against the thin carpeting, shivering. It was cold. It was cold and he felt weird.

“Because I need to concentrate. and it'll help you get more into the feel of the thing.” Mark was wrapping rope around Dan's chest, his expression thoughtful.

It was weird, having Mark being so quiet. Mark was being quiet, Arin was being quiet, the only noise was really the conversation from the people nearby, who were talking about some novel they'd been reading together or something like that. Dan closed his eyes, letting himself just feel things.

The rope was slightly scratchy as it was pulled across his skin, and he wondered, faintly if he was going to get marks from it. What kind of marks would that leave? He'd never really had rope burn. The tie was tight, squeezing his chest, then his hips. There was rope around his middle as well – probably some kind of harness. Mark would be good at this kind of thing – he'd studied to be an engineer, after all. 

The weirdest bit of rope work – at least so far – was when his hair was tied. Mark grabbed a big handful of it, wrapping the rope around it in a column, tying it off, then letting the long piece dangle, tickling the middle of Dan's back. 

“Okay,” said Mark, his deep voice right by Danny's ear. “I need you to lie on the floor now. Face up.” 

“Okay,” Dan said, blinking his eyes open to look at Mark. He was bound pretty tightly around his torso, the blue, pink, and green rope crisscrossing and contrasting nicely with his skin. 

The floor was cold, and Mark had to help him lie down, but then Mark was doing things with the rope on Dan's hips and the rope around Dan's chest, tying more rope to it, fiddling. Everything was rope. Who even know what wasn't rope.

Wow. This headspace was a rush, if it was making him that loopy. He shivered convulsively, and Mark paused, finishing a knot, then leaning down to look Danny in the face. 

“You doing okay?” Mark reached out, squeezing one of Dan's hands. “Do you need a break?” 

“No,” Dan murmured. “Just, uh... this is new,” he said. 

“This is gonna hurt,” Mark said, as he finished, standing up straight and grabbing what seemed to Dan to be a random piece of rope. “So, uh, heads up.” 

Dan nodded, still feeling the rope just... holding him. Hugging him. Surrounding him. This was completely different from anything else he'd experienced. He grunted when he left the ground, pressure digging into his hips and shoulders, but the sensation of floating was... certainly novel. 

“You look like you're about to be winched off onto a boat,” Arin said from the sidelines, and Dan shifted, trying to get a good look at him. He was standing just out of eye shot, leaning against one leg of the suspension rig. 

“You're ruining the atmosphere,” Mark complained, but he was grinning as he did it, grabbing more rope (orange this time) and beginning to wrap it around Dan's thigh, forcing his knee to bed. 

Dan's heel was pressed into the back of his thigh, and his legs were more open than he'd usually have them. His dick and balls were out in full view, and he could feel the blush already starting, at the tips of his ears, all the way to his chest. His erection was at half mast, already starting to leak across his belly (and the rope). He lay there, enjoying the feeling of being off the ground and just... feeling in general. The way his skin was beading up from the cold air, the way the rope held him, the way his muscles were starting to ache a bit, where the rope dug in. 

“I don't think I could get Dan off of cloud nine if I tried,” said Arin, and was that a hint of jealousy in his voice? That was unexpected. Maybe a bit nice – unflappable Arin, suddenly flapped. But no, that wasn't fair. 

“C-can Arin come too?” Dan blinked at Mark, trying to clear some of the fuzz out of his brain. 

“Certainly,” said Mark in that voice of his, dark velvet brushing up and down Dan's thoughts, “but first I'm gonna finish.”

“But then Arin can come over and play too?” 

“I'm absolutely counting on it,” said Mark, and there was a grin in his voice.

The rope was wrapping around Dan's wrists now, tying them together securely at the small of Dan's back. He had to crouch down under Dan to do that, and the sensation of his hair on Dan's lower back was so strange that he actually had to just close his eyes and feel it. It was equally weird to have his legs forced open like this, all of him on display. Arin was probably staring at... well, everything. He'd never been this exposed before, barring a few uncomfortable doctor's visits. 

“Now for the tricky part,” Mark was mumbling to himself, and Dan made a surprised noise as Mark grabbed the rope that was tied round his ponytail, and connected it to the rope around Dan's wrists, forcing him to tilt his head back. Now he was looking at the floor upside down, and whenever he tried to relax his head, it pulled. 

“That is some good fucking rope work,” Arin said from somewhere far away. “I didn't think you had it in ya, man.” 

“You were doubting my skills?” Mark's voice was full of faux offense, and there was a sound of rustling cloth, then wet noises. Dan wished he could see. He wished a lot of things, but those things all seemed very far away right now – right now, his whole mind was full of the rope holding him up, constricting him. Every time he took a breath, the rope tightened. Whenever he relaxed, the rope pulled at his hair, and now his dick was definitely at more than half mast. 

“Dude....” There was a hand on his forehead, and Dan squinted, his view partially obstructed by the pink checked cotton of Arin's skirt. “I've never seen you this checked out. You doing okay?” Another hand was grabbing his own, squeezing each individually. 

“It's quiet,” Dan managed, trying to press his face into Arin's belly, although he didn't get very far. “It's nice.”

“What color are you?” Mark was looking at him upside down – well, no, Dan was upside down. Mark was looking at him right side up, Dan was upside down. 

“Green,” Dan said dazedly. He felt like an object – a beautiful object, for someone to admire and to use. It was strange, and freeing. Also terrifying. He knew, in a distant sort of way, that he was probably going to freak out to a truly glorious degree when he got untied. But that was a problem for future Dan. Present Dan was just enjoying himself. 

“How about physical stuff?” Mark pressed the bulge of his erection against Dan's cheek, the denim scratchy against Dan's scruff. “You think you could give me a blow job?” 

“Wouldn't it be weird, in this position?” Dan tried to imagine what it would feel like to get a blow job from someone who was upside down. Tongues would definitely do different things, if nothing else. Maybe he was thinking too hard. 

“Nah, I've done it before,” Mark said, looking faintly embarrassed. “But is it a thing you'd like?” He stroked along the long line of Dan's torso, fingers trailing over rope, then skin, then rope again. 

“Yeah,” Dan said, still a bit dazed. “Take my not-Arin's-dick virginity.” He tried to mouth at Mark's cock through the denim, although it was hard for him to move at all. He was kind of just stuck this way, which might have been part of the appeal for Mark. 

“That made no fucking sense, but that isn't any different from anything else,” Mark said, fiddling around in his pocket and pulling out a condom. “But I'm gonna fuck you upside down, because this is gonna be fucking awesome.”

“You're so weird,” Dan said, squirming as he felt Arin move between his legs, his hands on Dan's roped up hips. They felt weird, like he was wearing gloves. 

“I feel like we've had this conversation already. Possibly multiple iterations of it, even,” said Mark conversationally as he nonchalantly unzipped his pants, pulling his cock out. He ripped the condom wrapper open, carefully rolling the rubber onto his dick. 

“Do you have to wear that thing?” Dan was all for safe sex, but he didn't like condoms in his mouth. They tasted horrible, and it lingered. He was starting to shiver, as Arin's gloved hands slid along the insides of his thighs, pinching lightly every now and then. 

“Club rules,” Mark said, grabbing Dan's chin in one big hand. He pressed his fingers into the hinge of Dan's jaw, and that hurt enough to make Dan pop his mouth open, half in surprise, half in expectation.

Mark's cock was thick – ridiculously thick, almost too thick for Dan to take. At least, seemed like it from this angle This was, admittedly, not a regular angle. And this was only the second cock that Dan had ever interacted. Well, okay, no, it was the third, counting his own, but he'd never actually been able to get his own in his mouth, try as he might.

Mark's hands were on Dan's upper arms, pulling him closer, the whole rope contraption swinging in time with Mark's thrusts. It was... it was complicated, the rope pushing and pulling him in different directions, and then Arin's big warm hands were on Dan's legs, forcing his thighs further apart. His cock was achingly hard, but it couldn't be as hard as the one that was in his mouth, forcing his jaw wider, making his eyes roll in his head. 

It was hot. Mark's cock was hot, and Arin's hands were hot, and everything else was cold. His feet were beginning to get cold, his exposed skin was cold wherever it wasn't hot, wherever it wasn't covered in rope. He was shaking, every touch felt like a sending him into shivers. He still couldn't get over the sheer _heat_ of Arin's skin – of any skin. Mark's cock was burning down his throat, thrusting in and out of him.

Fuck, this shit was better than weed. He had passed cloud nine once he'd gotten up here, now he was somewhere higher. Maybe cloud twelve?

“N-not much for technique, are you Danny?” Mark's voice was rough, his fingers rougher. Dan was going to have a few finger shaped bruises on his skin. Arin would probably think it was the funniest thing ever, because Arin was an asshole.

“I mean, in fairness, he's upside down. You ever given an upside down blow job?” Arin's gloved hand was stroking up and down Dan's dick, just his fingertips. It was making Dan squirm, trying to breathe around Mark's cock, with his nose pressed into Mark's balls through his jeans. 

“Well, no. I tie, I don't get tied.” Mark pulled his dick out of Dan's mouth, rubbing the tip around Dan's lips. “C'mon, Danny-boy, put a bit of effort into it.” 

Dan groaned, sticking his tongue out and trying to lick along Mark's shaft. The condom tasted gross, and it was difficult to lick him properly, but Mark was moaning, his deep voice rumbling down Dan's back. It was like having someone floss between his vertebrae, making him squirm and whimper desperately. “Fuck,” he managed to get out, breathing heavily. “This is... fuck.”

“You're always this eloquent, huh? What happened to Danny Sexbang?” Mark tapped his cock on the side of Dan's cheek, then slid it back into Dan's mouth, beginning to fuck his face in earnest. He was being careful, at least – he only pushed in far enough to press against Dan's palate, then drew back. 

“He gets kinda quiet when he's really into it,” Arin said, and Dan tried not to shiver as something rubbery was rolled onto his cock. He had a condom too? The heck? “I mean, unless you ask him for it, specifically.” 

“What, to make noise?” Mark leaned forward, his cock going deeper into Dan's mouth, all the way to the root, kissing up between Dan's nipples, nuzzling into the cold skin. “Fuck, I'm not gonna complain too much. F-feel all of that, shit....”

“Awesome head, right?” Arin was grinning, and then he was kissing up Dan's thighs, lips passing over the multicolored rope, then nuzzling into Dan's thigh, the hollow spot where his thigh met his torso. He nipped it, gently, and then he was snickering. “I got all these thighs at my mercy. Muah ha ha!” 

Mark pulled out of Dan's mouth, giving the older man a chance to breathe, which he did, gasping, pulling great lungfuls of air in. He lost his breath again pretty quickly, when Mark kissed him. That was also when Arin chose to swallow Dan's cock in one full motion, and he gasped, his huff of air sucked into Mark's mouth. He could feel tears dripping down his forehead, trickling along his scalp. He was drooling as well – it was getting into his eyebrows, down his jaw. 

Arin was doing something with his mouth, something that Dan couldn't entirely identify, because the condom muted some of the feeling, and because the rope was distracting him from everything, leaving him floating, literally and figuratively. He opened his mouth wider, trying to take more of Mark's dick in, because fuck it, why not. This wasn't who he was, at least not the him that he tried to be in the grumps office, or in his blue spandex.

But fuck it. Fuck that, fuck being one person all the time, fuck any idea like that. Right now, Dan was hanging from rope, his dick being sucked, his own mouth full of cock, and it was hard to breathe, hard to think, hard to do anything but feel as his mouth was invaded and his brains were slowly pulled down his spine via his dick. 

“I'm sorry we can't do this bareback,” Mark said, his breath coming in low huffs. He had moved to holding on to the harness on Dan's chest, pulling him closer, actively fucking his face now. Every pull made Dan shift, pulling on his hair, and that made his cock throb. “We could try that, some time. I've got a rig, back home.”

Dan moaned some vague encouragement, his tongue attempting to do complicated things to Mark's cock. He gasped again, when he felt Arin's clever fingers digging into his thighs, then move to his balls, rolling them in his hands. 

“Fuck Dan, you look so hot like this, all tied up,” Arin murmured into Dan's belly – Dan felt more than heard the words. “I wish I could fuck you right now, I want to just sliiiiide my fingers into your ass, give you my dick, fuck Dan.” He was breathing heavily, and Dan realized that Arin had let go of one of Dan's thighs. So he was probably fucking his own fist, and that was hot. Was he wearing a condom as well? Or was he just, like, rubbing himself through his panties. These rules seemed a bit arbitrary. 

“You are, hands down, the spaciest person I've ever played with," said Mark, and he paused, putting a hand on Dan's throat. His hand was loose, loose enough that Dan could have shook free of it without even pulling his hair, but he didn't. He wanted it to squeeze down on his throat, cut off his air like Mark's cock did.

The fuck did that come from? 

Arin's mouth was... it was amazing. He was moaning as he sucked Dan, his big fingers pinching and pulling the skin on Dan's thighs that wasn't covered in rope. His breathing was shallow against Dan's skin, hot enough that Dan wished he could sweat, some form of cooling. The rest of him was cold – especially his hands, they were fucking freezing. That probably wasn't a good sign. He'd have to tell Mark about that, when there wasn't a dick in his mouth and a mouth on his dick. He arched into it, his scalp on fire, his jaw aching. 

“Danny, I'm gonna cum,” Mark mumbled, meeting Dan's eyes awkwardly. It made Dan giggle, which makes a horrible sound with a mouthful of cock, but he was laughing as Mark's face went slack and tight at the same time, his hips forcing his dick down Dan's throat, and it was only the angle that kept Dan from gagging. He could tell when Mark came – Mark's dick pulsed, swelling, and he pulled it out, gasping and groaning. “Fuck, Dan.” He leaned down to kiss Dan, and he made a face. “You're fucking gross,” he said conversationally. 

“You t-try... being... oh god....” Dan tried to arch his back, which pulled his hair. Which made his cock twitch, which made Arin do something with his tongue that made Danny arch harder, and the circuit kept getting stronger and stronger, until Dan was cumming, heat breaking at the base of his spine like a branch over someone's knee. He gasped and sobbed, shaking, as Arin pulled off of his dick carefully, so as not to dislodge the condom.

“It's weirdly sexy seeing your orgasm face upside down,” said Mark, shaking his head to clear his head. His condom covered dick was still out, but he didn't seem to care. He leaned down and grabbed Dan's hand. Then his face did a thing that made Dan worry a bit.

“Dan, can you feel your hands?” Mark was speaking carefully, as if he was trying not to start shouting.

“Now that you mention it, not so much,” Dan said. “Things are also getting a bit, uh... fuzzy around the edges.” 

Mark was swearing. They were creative swears, and Dan would have admired them, if he wasn't quite so woozy. He didn't entirely register that stuff was changing, until he felt Arin's (still gloved, and quite damp) hand on his hips, keeping him steady, as Mark ducked under him, fuddling with the rope tying Dan's wrists together. 

Dan's wrists (and his hair, thank god) were free, and the blood started flowing into his hands again. Fuck. Oh, fuck, that hurt. That was painful, a pins and needles pain that made Dan whimper, his eyes flying open as he flexed his fingers. 

“I could've done with that information a bit earlier,” Mark said, in that same calm voice. He was walking away, his dick still out, and the way it kinda... wiggled made Dan start to giggle, then to cackle, then to full on belly laugh. Everything felt kind of fun – maybe he was riding a high from the orgasm, or the endorphins, or some shit like that. “Arin, can you support his head? I”m gonna take him down kinda quickly.” 

“On it,” Arin said, and Dan's head was being supported by Arin's big hands. His body was being lowered, and he was on ground again. His hips were aching – his shoulders as well, all of him was aching more than it seemed to have a right to. Dan blinked up at Arin confusedly, his head swimming. 

“This is my own damn fault,” Mark was mumbling, and he'd gotten his cock back in his pants at some point, although they were still unbuttoned. He was being careful as he untied Dan's thighs, carefully stretching Dan's legs out straight. “Fucking... full on fucking predicament bondage on a newbies, for fuck sake.” 

“Chill, man,” said Dan, looking at Mark over the curve of his belly, his head still cushioned by Arin's lap. “I'll be fine.”

“Can you feel your feet? Are they tingling?” Mark was untying the harnesses now, first the one on Dan's hips, then the one around his shoulders. He was straddling Dan for that last bit, his ankles pressing into Dan's sides. 

“My feet are fine,” Dan said, holding his hands in front of him and flexing them. They were pink, and painfully tingly. There were thick indentations on his wrists, and they were starting to bruise. 

“Anything else hurt?” Mark hovered. He was totally hovering. 

“I'm just kinda sore in general,” Dan said dazedly. “But that was fuckin' awesome. Can we do it again? Like, soon?”

Arin snickered. “You gonna turn into a rope bunny?” He was fiddling beneath his skirt, and Dan felt something warm and rubbery pass by his cheek. Arin was peeling the gloves off of his hands, sticking the condom inside of them and balling the whole lot of it up. 

“Dude, did you cum?” Dan yawned, his whole body going soft and limp. “I wanted to help with that.” 

“I saw the way Mark was treating your face, I figured I'd give you a bit of a break.” Arin stroked along Dan's jaw fondly with one fingertip. “You're gonna need to go to the dentist, I saw that blow job.” 

Dan laughed, and his laughing turned into a cough. His sore throat was catching up with him as well, raw from the fucking it took, dry from his weird upside down spell. “Fuck, everything hurts.”

“I told you,” Mark said, and he was sitting next to them now, holding a water bottle out to Arin. “You're made of ouch.”

“Fuck you,” said Dan, but without too much venom. He was still riding the high. Maybe he'd get him later.

Arin, at least, thought it was the funniest shit ever. He was cackling, and Dan grinned up at him. Maybe coming to this place was worth it after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my Tumblr, TheseusInTheMaze! I love talking to folks, & I take fic prompts!


End file.
